Olivia's Nightmare
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary: Olivia Benson wakes up to the find herself in the world of the Walking Dead. She meets Michonne and the two fight hordes of Walkers and bandits.
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia's Nightmare**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Walking Dead/L&O: SVU Crossover**

**Cast**

**Michonne**

**Olivia Benson**

**Alex Cabot**

**Melinda Warner**

_Summary: Olivia Benson wakes up to the find herself in the world of the Walking Dead._

_She meets Michonne and the two fight hordes of Walkers and bandits._

Chapter 1

Olivia Benson woke up and went to shower for work, Cragen had called everyone in on these strange attacks, after her shower Olivia went back to the bedroom.

"Alex, you awake?" Liv asked, no answer, Olivia touched the blonde and found that Alex's skin was cold and pale.

"Alex?" Olivia turned Alex over and was shocked to see that Alex's face was covered in blood.

"What the-?" Liv said, Alex opened her eyes and grabbed Olivia's shirt and tried to bite her, the brunette pushed Alex away, Olivia ran out of the bedroom and into the foyer where her service pistol was. Liv grabbed her gun, she spun and pointed her gun at the shamblimg blonde.

"Alex, stop. I don't want to have to shoot you." The drooling pale-skinned former ADA kept coming, seeing no other course of action Olivia aimed for Alex's forhead and with tears in her eyes the brunette pulled the trigger. The 9mm bullet struck Alex in the center of her forehead, she fell back and slumped against the wall.

Olivia quickly dressed before leaving her and Alex's house, now as quiet as a tomb.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia drove to the precinct, she made her way inside. "Is anyone alive in here?" "Ol..livia." a woman's weak voice said, Olivia went over to her desk, which is broken in several pieces and found Melinda Warner lying on her back covered in blood.

"Melinda, how long have you been here?" Olivia asked.

"F-four days... Everyone else is dead." Olivia picks Melinda up and carries her over to a nearby couch.

"When did all this start, Melinda?" "A w-week and a half ago." Melinda wheezed. "Alex is dead, what happened to Casey?"

"She got bit by a perp who had been turned. I tried to save her, she bit me too. Olivia, please survive get out of here." Olivia looked at the ebony woman with tears in her eyes.

"All right, Melinda." Olivia said. "L-lock the door when you leave."

Olivia hated to leave Melinda like this but it couldn't be helped, the brunette closed and locked the door to the squad room, the brunette made her way to the armory where she stocked up on ammo for her Berretta, she also found an M-1100 Shotgun.

Just then Olivia heard something, she eased over to the broken table and found Monique Jeffries holding her niece Olivia Marsden. Olivia ran over and picked the child up.

"Oh my God, Olivia, are you OK?" Olivia asked her namesake.

Little Olivia Marsden said nothing, she only nods slowly.

"Come on sweetie, we're getting out of here." Liv said.

Olivia and her niece, who shares her name left the now tomb of a building.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olivia and Livvy found a car that still works, Olivia drives along the highway, Livvy fell asleep in the backseat Olivia drove to hotel just off the highway, Olivia got out of the car and locks the doors.

Olivia went inside to sweep the building, the brunette went door to door checking each of the doors, Olivia slowly entered the dimly lit room, there was a bloody bed sheet on the floor. Olivia scanned the room, she didn't see or hear anything.

'Ok, this room is clear.' Olivia thought. Olivia continued searching the hotel, not finding anyone, Olivia froze when she saw three dead bodies lying on the floor.

Olivia slowly eased over to the pile of bodies, she looked down at the bodies,

"My God." Olivia whispered before turning and vomiting, Olivia wipes her mouth.

Once she finished her sweep, Olivia returned to the car and pulled Livvy out of the car and carried her inside.

Olivia cleaned her gun before going to sleep in a chair as best she could.

Olivia was dreaming, in her dream she was back in her bed with Alex, Olivia nudges Alex, but the blonde ADA doesn't move.

"Alex,sweetie wake up." Alex slowly turned her head and opened her eyes.

"Jesus." Olivia said with a start, Liv jumped out of the bed, Alex began crawling towards Olivia, dark rivlets of saliva oozing from her mouth. Olivia was frozen in fear as she watched Alex fall off the bed and continued coming towards her leg and pulled the struggling brunette to the floor and sank her jagged, blood-stained teeth into Olivia's throat and tore out her vocal cords.

Olivia jumped up with a gasp, she was covered in sweat.

"Aunt Liv, are you ok?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yes sweetheart, I just had a nightmare." Olivia whispered.

Olivia held her niece close and stroked Livvy's dark hair.

"We're going to be okay baby, I promise to keep you safe." Olivia whispered, suddenly there was a loud bang and a tall, fit African-American woman with long braids and piercing brown eyes. Olivia pulled Livvy behind her and drew her gun.

The dark skinned woman pulled her sword out of the scabbard that she has on her back.

"Who are you?" Olivia Benson asked. "My name is Michonne, I mean you and your daughter no harm." As a show of good faith Michonne sheaths her blade, Olivia holstered her gun.

"I'm Olivia Benson and this is my niece Olivia Marsden." Olivia says.

"What happened to her parents?" Michonne asks as she took a seat on the couch.

"They were murdered last year." Olivia explained.

"Aunt Liv, can I get something to eat?" The child asks almost in a whisper.

"Sure baby." Olivia said. "I have some extra food." Michonne said, she reached into her knapsack and pulL's out a candy bar, a sandwich, and a soda, Livvy glanced at Olivia. Olivia nods and Livvy smiled and took the food and thanked Michonne.

"Thank you,Michonne." Olivia said. Michonne, who rarely smiles actually smiled at Olivia.

While Livvy ate Olivia and Michonne talked.

"So Olivia, what did you do before all of this?"

"I was an SVU Detective in Manhattan, you?"

"I was a lawyer herein Atlanta." Michonne replied.

"Wow, this is so ironic, I wonder how well we would've worked together?" Olivia said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Olivia called her best friend Doctor Rachel Baxter, who is New York's foremost expert on Cervical Cancer. Then Olivia called Alex and gave her the good news. Once Olivia and Amanda talked to Stephanie they went home, Liv went to check on little Olivia, who they've affectionately dubbed Livvy. Olivia found Livvy doing her homework.

"Hey Livvy, you hungry?" Olivia asked. "A little." Livvy answers.

Michonne stood out on the hotel's balcony scanning the landscape with her eyes, a man, woman, and a little girl were running from a trio of Walkers. The little girl tripped and fell.

Michonne's heart sank when the girl's parents just kept on running, Michonne clenched her fists in an effort to contain her rage.

Michonne turned and went back inside, already knowing what was about to happen. Michonne wept silently for the little girl as her screams filled Michonne's ears.

The girl's screams woke Liv and Livvy, the two brunettes sat up quickly.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked. "Go out on the balcony." Michonne said flatly. "Can I see too?" Livvy asked energetically.

"No sweetie." Michonne said gently.

Michonne kept Livvy inside while Olivia stepped out onto the balcony, Olivia gasped in horror when she saw the three Walkers still feeding on the little girl.

Olivia teared up and rushed back inside with Livvy and Michonne.

"Horrible, just horrible."Olivia said as Michonne wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"It's going to be all right, Olivia, trust me." Michonne whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Michonne, do you know somewhere safe we can go?" Olivia asked through her strangled sobs.

"Yes, a settlement called Seagrove Montgomery, it's about 6est of here." Michonne said.

The trio gathered their things and left the hotel, the drive to Seagrove Montgomery was a quiet one. Olivia really hoped that there were people at this settlement that would be willing to help her, Michonne, and Livvy.

Sometime later Michonne saw the sign welcoming them to Seagrove Montgomery, she smiled at the thought of seeing Lisa again, Michonne's heart dropped when she saw Seagrove Montgomery in flames.

"No." Michonne said.

Olivia looked at Livvy. "Stay in the car." Olivia said gently.

Michonne and Olivia exit the car, there were cars and buildings on fire. Olivia saw a pair of Walkers eating a blonde woman, Michonne took slow, methodical steps towards the bloody scene. Just then -. "Michonne." a raspy voice said.

Michonne looked ahead a short distance and saw Lisa lying on the ground.

"Lisa." Michonne rushed over to Lisa, Michonne knelt down next to Lisa?

"Who did this, Lisa?" Michonne asked.

"W-we got attacked by p-people from a place c-called Woodbury... Th-they have a t-tank Michonne."

Livvy was getting restless sitting in the locked car, she could see Michonne and Olivia kneeling next to a body. Livvy let the window down and slipped out of the window.

"They took all of our food, water, medicine, and ammo...we t-tried to stop them." Lisa wheezed. Suddenly a scream tore through the stillness. Michonne and Olivia look up quickly.

"Go" Michonne said to Olivia . Olivia stood up and drew her Berretta and ran towards her niece's frantic screams.

"I...t-tried to f-find you, Michonne after Kari killed herself."

"You can rest now Lisa sweetheart." Michonne said quietly.

Lisa smiled and shut her eyes, Michonne drew her katana and stood up and raised the blade and stabbed Lisa in the forehead.

Olivia rounded the corner and saw Livvy on the ground with a lanky female Walker on top of her.

"Livvy!" Olivia screamed as she opened fire on Livvy's killer.

The Walker fell backwards away from Livvy, its eyes filling with blood from the spray from the wound in its forehead.

Olivia knelt down next to her niece, who was named after her, now covered in blood and bleeding out right in front of her.

"Why did you leave the car, sweetie?" Olivia said, struggling to keep her voice even.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meanwhile, in Woodbury Alice Cooper and Lily Caul watch the fight between Gabe and the stranger named Rick with growing distaste, the two nurses hated this mindless brutality that everyone else relished. Lily looked over at a small boy, maybe 4 or 5 jumping up and down excitedly booing at the action taking place down on the infield, even though Rick was at a disadvantage having only one hand he gave as good as he got from Gabe, Rick used a shoulder tackle to knock Gabe down, then Rick kicked Gabe in the groin soccer style.

"Where's Glenn?!" Rick yelled, his nostrils flaring.

"H-he's in the pens downstairs." Gabe says, up in the stands Alice and Lily smiled at the turn of events.

Olivia looked down at her dead niece, already knowing what had to be done Olivia pressed the barrel of her gun against Livvy's forehead and pulls the trigger, Olivia teared up as she stood up and looks at Michonne. "We'll get the prick who did this." Olivia said to Michonne through her tears. Olivia closes Livvy's behind antly, Michonne stands up and walks over to Olivia.

"Let's get out of here." Michonne whispers. The women get into their car and leaves the fiery remains of Seagrove Montgomery.

"I can't believe that Livvy is gone." Olivia says quietly.

"She was a sweet little girl, Olivia." Michonne says.

"I'm all alone now Michonne, my brother and niece are dead, my mom died two years ago. I have no one now." Michonne pulled into a rest stop, she parked the car and turned off the engine.

"Olivia, I lost my daughters to this nightmare too, and you do have someone."

"W-who?" Olivia sniffles.

"Me."Michonne replies with a smile. "Thank you, Michonne." Olivia says softly. Michonne leans over and hugs Olivia, she tenderly wipes the brunette's tears away. "We'll find the leader of this Woodbury place and make him pay for Lisa and Livvy's deaths."

Glenn watched as Rick was escorted out of the arena, the young Asian man knew he was up next, Glenn closed his eyes and thought of Maggie. "Please be safe, my love." he says quietly. Michonne and Olivia silently entered the rest stop building, Olivia found a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. Olivia felt a subtle calm wash over her as she firmly gripped the weapon in her slightly shaky hands.

"Wait" Michonne whispers, Olivia stopped and waited. Michonne glanced around the corner, she saw a female Walker dressed in a blood stained blouse and a black skirt. Michonne pulled her sword from its sheath and stealthily moved around the desk behind the Walker. Michonne swiftly dispatches the pale woman before signaling to Olivia. Olivia joined Michonne by the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"There might be Walkers in the elevator, so let's take the stairs." Michonne says softly. Olivia nods, but then Michonne saw Olivia tense up, her entire body becoming hardwired for combat. The women heard the wet slurping sounds of Walkers feeding, "Sounds like a lot of them." Olivia whispers. "Let's get out of here before they catch our scent." Michonne said. Olivia and Michonne moved in silent unison to the entrance of the building, they slipped out without making a sound.

"That was too close, it's a good thing that we didn't go to sleep in there." Olivia said.

"You're right about that, Olivia. It looks like a storm is brewing, we'd better find some shelter." Michonne said, the brunette nodded in agreement. The pair got in their car and drove away from the rest stop just as lightning streaked across the sky.

Glenn and Rick are in Woodbury's clinic being looked at by Alice and Lily, Lily is wrapping Glenn's ribs, when the Governor enters the room everyone looks up and acknowledges . strangedoor tore tougher than I thought, I have clearly underestimated both of you." Philip Blake says offhandedly.

"We were on the road, not hold up in this cushy place getting soft." Rick snapped. "So...you think that we here in Woodbury are soft?" Philip asked with a crooked smile.

Rick fixed his gaze on Philip, without blinking.

"You cut off my hand and I still beat your guy in your arena." Rick said with a snicker.

"I am sorry for that, you have to understand that I thought you were a threat to Woodbury and now that I know that is not the case, you and your friend will be permitted to leave." The Governor said. Then he turned and walked out of the room.

Olivia and Michonne pulled into an abandoned restaurant. The pair was surprised to find still edible food in the place, they barricaded the front and rear doors. Michonne stood guard while Olivia stocked up on food. Olivia looked down and saw two speed loaders for her Berretta, along with a second fully loaded Beretta. Olivia and Michonne enjoyed a quick dinner before snuggling up to each other to try and get some much needed sleep.

Michonne opened her eyes and found herself in Olivia's arms.

Michonne smiled as a memory memory of Kari flashed through her mind.

"How did you sleep, Michonne?" Olivia asked gently, breaking Michonne's train of thought.

"Fine, Olivia, you?" the dark skinned woman replied. "I dreamt about my girlfriend Alex and my friends." Olivia said sadly.

"What was she like?" Michonne asked gently.

"She was kind, caring, and loving."

Michonne sighed, she already knew the next part of Olivia's tale.

"She turned, didn't she?" Michonne inquired. "Yes, I...had to shoot her." Olivia answered quietly. "I'm sorry that you had to do that." Michonne said as she gently caressed Olivia's right shoulder.

"I'm here for you, Olivia." Michonne said, just then there was a loud bang from outside which made both women jump in surprise. Five Walkers are banging on the door, Michonne stands and reaches for her sword, Olivia grabs her bat. As the storm outside rages the Walkers crash through the front door, Olivia and Michonne knew that it wouldn't be plausible to fight the Walkers here so they leave out the back door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In Woodbury a young blonde woman is being led to The Governor's apartment. Martinez and a tall African American man wearing a faded New York Giants jersey, the men both armed with AR-15s and Beretta M 1911 pistols, they found her wandering in the Red Zone while on a supply run. The woman is very uneasy about going with the two men.

Martinez looks at his companion, "John, I need you to stay here with her while I get The Governor." "Sure thing, Boss." John Wilson replied. The tall Hispanic man turned and heads towards The Governor's place.

Meanwhile, Olivia and Michonne have found a deserted park off the highway, Olivia looked at Michonne and sighed.

"Olivia, is something wrong?" Michonne asked.

"We've all lost loved ones in this nightmare, Michonne, a lot of people have detached from their humanity... Is love dead in this horrific new world?"

Michonne reached over and places a hand on Olivia's left thigh.

"Olivia, love isn't dead." Michonne said softly before leaning towards Olivia and placfor a gentle kiss on Olivia's lips.

"Olivia, as long as I'm with you I promise to love you unconditionally." Michonne whispered softly.

When she heard these words Olivia's heart soared, "Thank you, Michonne." Olivia whispered. Michonne pulled the brunette over to her, Olivia eagerly straddled Michonne and the pair began a hot and heavy makeout session.

Michonne felt Olivia's tongue as it entered the ebony woman's mouth, Michonne closed her eyes as she melted into the sweet and tender kiss.

Both ladies were completely enthralled with the feel of each other's bodies, it had been so long since either of them had been intimate with anyone other than their respective deceased lovers.

Michonne ran her fingers gently Olivia's short brown hair.

"So soft." Michonne whispered, causing Olivia to shiver.

"Ohhh." Michonne moaned softly, Michonne's head was swimming. She couldn't believe how skilled Olivia was with her tongue.

Michonne gently squeezed Olivia's firm breasts through her shirt, Olivia hastily fumbled with Michonne's faded jeans. Once the brunette got them down she gently stroked Michonne's silky legs, Michonne pulled Olivia's blouse over her head and tossed it in the backseat with her jeans. Michonne then leaned in and placed her mouth over Olivia's left breast and began gently sucking.

Olivia throws her head back and gasped harshly, Michonne gradually increases her pressure on Olivia's now stiff nipple. "I-it f...feels s-soo goood, don't stop. oh y-yes." Olivia hissed, in a haze of pleasure.

Michonne wrapped her arms around Olivia, who in turn gently stroked Michonne's long braids.

Michonne giggled softly as Olivia caressed her long dark braids again. Michonne pulled back from Olivia's breast and grabbed Olivia around her waistband pulled her in. This time when their lips met it was with force. Michonne pushed her tongue out of her mouth and into Olivia's, tasting the ginger ale that was still on her breath.

No longer interested in being submissive Olivia pushed Daisy against the seat. Their kissing got more intimate, moaning into each other's mouths, their tongues moving rapidly back and forth.

"M-Michonne," Olivia gasped, "I really want you."

"And I want you too, Olivia," Michonne said.

Michonne threw her muscular legs around Olivia's waist as they continued kissing. Olivia moaned into Michonne's mouth before reluctantly breaking off the kiss.

Olivia gently pushed Michonne onto her back. The taller beauty smiled down at Michonne and shifted again, drawing both of Michonne's legs apart and reaching down with one strong hand. Stroking along the very hot, wet folds she found there, she worked upwards, finding the hood that concealed Michonne's already-stiffening nub. Olivia teased it out from under the dark flesh, and guided Michonne's hand to her own sex.

Michonne moved eagerly, using Olivia's example to coax her pink pearl out as well. Smiling, Olivia moved forward in between Michonne's thighs, as a man would mount her missionary-style, and pressed her sex against Michonne's, their lips and buttons rubbing with a sudden, electric tingle. They both moaned at the initial contact, and Olivia put her hands down on either side of Michonne's head. Olivia used her arms to brace herself as she began a slow, but firm grinding against Michonne, who arched her head and back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning from deep in her throat.

"OH M-MY GOD O-OLIVIA! MMMM... That feels sooooo gooood !" Michonne screeched.

"Shh, we don't want to attract any Walkers." Olivia said light-heartedly, "Oops, sorry." Michonne said in a whisper.

Thankfully, there weren't any Walkers in the area, so Michonne and Olivia continue their lovemaking.

Michonne's body was wracked in sensation, this wonderful, grinding pressure so much better, so much more skilled, than her ex-boyfriend had ever been. Every move Olivia made set Michonne's nerves on fire, and she saw it burning brighter in the darkness behind her tightly-closed eyelids. A stream of declarations of love slipped from Michonne's lips, endearments and beggings for more flowing into a mantra for her, as Olivia moved above her, also moaning as her body began to shine in the car's soft lighting with her own sweat.

A drop of cum fell from Olivia's chin, to Michonne's lower lip, and she licked the salty drop up, not a single care in the world. Michonne rolled Olivia onto her back, Olivia shifted, entwining their legs together, and bringing her knee up high between Olivia's thighs with a saucy smile down at her.

"M-Michonne, what are you ... ooh!" Olivia cooed loudly, feeling the exploring knee pressing, then rubbing against her soft, bare mound. Olivia shivered lightly, her desire glazing her eyes over and drawing her tongue out of her mouth, to wet her lips again. Michonne leaned down to capture Olivia's lips with hers again, her tongue gently parting them and seeking hers. Olivia responded by tightening her fingers in Michonne's long braids,Michonne wrapping her thighs around her lover's legs with new force, and moaning into the kiss, meeting Olivia's tongue with her own. They lay like that in the backseat for a long moment, Michonne's knee shifting gently, drawing sweet, kiss-muffled sounds from Olivia, until the kiss broke, with both of them gasping.

"Well, that was really something, Michonne." Olivia said with a giggle.

"I aim to please, Olivia." Michonne whispers.

Alice and Lily are treating a few Woodbury citizens for the flu.

"Hello Alice, Lily this is Jill Montoya. She's exhausted and dehydrated, will you two gals take care of her?" Philip asked. "Of course, Governor." Alice says without looking up from her work.

The Governor turns and leaves the room, Jill sits down in a chair and waits for Alice and Lily to finish what they're doing.

'He scares me.' Jill thinks to herself.

Lily glances over at the younger blonde woman, she looked to be in her late twenties, Lily could see that Jill was in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lily asks as she sits down next to Jill.

"He scares me." Jill says softly, Lily felt a chill creep down her spine.

"Who?" Lily asked, already knew the other woman's answer.

"The Governor." Jill whispers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Michonne and Olivia woke up in the backseat of their car naked and in each other's arms, Michonne climbs off of Olivia and puts her clothes back on as does Olivia. "You ready for this?" Olivia asked as she checked her twin Berettas.

"You bet I am, Olivia. It's time The Governor pays for Lisa and Livvy's deaths." Michonne said evenly.

Olivia smiled and nodded in agreement. Alice gives Jill a glass of water to soothe her burning throat,

"Thank you, A-Alice." Jill said gently. "H-he scares me, Alice." Jill said suddenly.

"Who Jill?" Jill sipped her water before answering. "The Governor, I don't know why but I'm getting a weird vibe from him and I don't like it."

"You're very perceptive Jill, but to be on the safe side let's keep that to ourselves." Alice said meeting the blonde's even gaze.

"All right." Jill replied.

Meanwhile, Olivia and Michonne pulled up to Woodbury's front gate, they are stopped by a guard named Dan Logan, a short, portly man in his early thirties.

"Who are you and whycar e you here?" Dan shouted.

Michonne and Olivia stepped out of the car and faces Dan.

"My name is Michonne and this is my girlfriend Olivia Benson, we're low on food, supplies, and ammo, may we see your leader and appeal to him for assistance?" Olivia asked Dan.

"Come with me, you can ask The Governor yourselves." Dan said before he turned and signals for the gate to be opened. The pair return to their car and drive into Woodbury.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After parking, Olivia and Michonne follow Dan through the streets of Woodbury to the Governor's residence, a few citizens looked at the two women that were with Dan, the trio made their way to The Governor's apartment, Dan knocked on the door gently.

"Come in Dan." Philip says lightly. Dan goes inside and explained the women's appearance in Woodbury.

"Show them in, Dan. Then go and clear out the apartment on the third floor of the building across the street." "Right away." Dan said. Dan opened the door and waved Olivia and Michonne into the room.

"Well hello ladies, my name is Philip Blake, I welcome you both to Woodbury. I hear that you're low on food and supplies, we're a low on things ourselves, but I'm sending a group out on a run in the morning, you're both welcome to stay here for as long as you need to." The look that Philip was giving Olivia really unnerved her.

"Thank you." Olivia said with a hesitant smile.

"If you ladies would follow me." Dan said, "I'll show you to your quarters." Michonne and Olivia nod and follow the tall man out of Philip's residence. Dan lead Michonne and Olivia to a red brick brownstone building four blocks south of The Governor's place, he leads the two women up to the building's second floor. Then down the first corridor to the third apartment on the left of the staircase. "Here you are ladies, this is the largest room in the place. Hope y'all like it." Dan drawled before leaving.

Once Dan was gone Michonne and Olivia took off their pants and shoes, then they climbed into the plush king sized bed together.

"Olivia, do you trust me?" Michonne asks quietly. Olivia strokes Michonne's braids gently before leaning in and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Of course I trust you, Michonne." "Let's go on this run tomorrow and gather some supplies for ourselves before we leave this place." Olivia could see the fear in Michonne's eyes, "Michonne, is it The Governor?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, I can't explain it... There's just something about that guy that just doesn't sit right with me." Michonne says.

"Well I think you needn't worry about The Governor right know." Olivia said with a wicked smile.

"Oh, I see, and what pray tell _should _I be worried about right now?" Michonne asked, Olivia rolled over on top of the caramel skinned woman and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Waking the neighbors when I make you cum." Liv replies.

"Promises, promises." Michonne uttered.


End file.
